User talk:JDUDE
Brand Rivalry Feel free to create your own brand and wrestlers. I have no problem with it. --Slasher Chaos 16:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well good luck with the new characters. --Slasher Chaos 17:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I cleaned up your HWE page a bit, is it meant to be Hardcore? not hardcorre. --Slasher Chaos 18:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I fixed it, its Hardcorre again. --Slasher Chaos 19:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your pages seem ok but they do need some clean up. Look at my wrestler pages for what they should look like. ---Slasher Chaos 13:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Disappearance Dude, don't worry about me not appearing a lot here. I mostly don't come onto wikis anymore and I have a lot better to do then update on my pages here. So please stop messaging me. -- Slasher Chaos 13:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Message? Hey, JDUDE. You send a message to me? Someone did but they didn't sign it.... Nothin' Nothin' Much. By the way, you probably noticed, but I've worked on getting more Superstars long and hard. Check out my first Show/PPV Destination: SOS! Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Maybe we'll talk about me putting some guys into your universe, but right now, I'm trying to get the UNW universe up and running. Once I get it up and running I'll DEFINITELY put some guys into your universe, but right now, I'm stuck with my own. Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 02:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright Alright, what do you need? Divas or Superstars? I can supply both. You're only borrowing them for now, though, ok? Everyone's free to help Alright, borrow anyone you want. everyone's free. I accept Alright, Inter-Company Rivalry it is! I'll be on... I'll be on at 5:00, 6:00, or maybe even 9:00. After 5:00 is probably when I'll be on. 7:00, maybe. Time P.M. It's Great! It's Fantastic! Hey, dude. I was wondering, who's heel and who's face? It's hard to tell. Just in case you don't know, Face is Good and Heel is Bad. K? You mean Mina, right? Not Maria? Well, hm, that gives me an idea. How about a rivalry over the girls? Like Glory Girl wants to have a relationship with Hawk, but Hawk's looking for a relationship with Mina. Jacob Makrin is also looking for a relationship with Mina. I'll go into more detail if we get it started. Oh, and I've already got a relationship set for Jack Maybeck, just in case. Hey, JDUDE, I'm finishing up my show now, I just need some info. Who's Sam American fighting on the 25th? Or whatever? Ok Got it. I'll finish up my Annihilation, and make the first Versus. You like my shows so far? Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 22:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yours are great too. Alright, I'm almost done with Annihilation, then its on to Versus. Thanks! Ok, I'll go with your posting one match at a time idea. Sorry, you getting anxious to see the ending of Annihilation? These matches take long to think up. Ay Karumba! I accidentally edited your profile! I meant to leave a message, but here's what I said: Hey, JDUDE. You mind swiching announcers? I understand if you dont want to, but I've got a storyline written down of my Heel Announcer switching promotions. Should we switch, or should I erase the script? Redirected That page is redirected, so I can't reach it to see the announcers! Done Alright, the storyline's in place, and I'm starting on Versus! I saw I saw. Its a 3 on 3 elimination, first Pinfall and Submission, but once there is 1 person on each team it transitions into a Steel Cage match. Alright The first part's up, and I'll check out the new divas match. It's a silly question, but do you have a Ps3? If so, do you have Playstation Home? If so, Central Plaza? If so, what's you Playstation Home name? I could add you as a friend! IF NOT, I understand, the Ps3 is really expensive. Then you have to get an internet connection, its a big fiasco. Awesome You're getting one? AWESOME! quote the Miz. I gotta go, see you tomorrow, at 5:00 PM maybe? Nothin' Much Hey, I finished Versus! I'll be starting Classified Sunday soon, but before you watch Sunday, watch Versus, because I've got a new storyline running. Thanks, I'll be starting on a new version of Unstoppable, BUT its on a new page so the original can be viewed as many times as wanted Episode A new episode, I'm not going to start a whole new storyline, that would be jumping ship! sure no problem Yeah I have to check your messages, but I have a lot going on, othert wikis, homework, its just a big hassle. I see potential in Ryder, so make him a main eventer! Great! The PPVs have the same structure as the shows, but as you get more matches and more ppvs, that may change. What Kind and When? What Kind of Draft? Inter-Company? And When? Today, tomorrow? When? Yeah, we'll do a draft. I'll include the Draft in the Unstoppable I'm making right now. Everyone is up for Drafting. We choose. Who's your first Draft Pick? Wait, actually, I'm saying anyone can be drafted from my company, so I can't accept unless you have the same rules. Alright, accepting the proposition ad making his first draft pick, Miiiisssssttttteeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr.............JDUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Draft Next pick? My picks so far are: Mr. Rich Money and Skullbreaker. Wait, I saw, you're doing a Draft? I'm doing a Draft. We needed to igure this out ahead of time. Who's doing the Draft? Well, the whole point of a draft is to choose who you want to keep, and who you want. Wait, Rock Paper Scissors isn't gonna work, but Rock You got a Deal My 2 Draft picks are Skullbreaker and hm, Mr. Ice I guess. I would like to keep Skullbreaker, he's been my Wrestling Label for a while now, created him way back when. Kept him as my Fanon Superstar ever since. So you can understand why I wanna keep him. Don't use Takuhaka for your Part of the Draft, cause I'm using him on my part. Hm, would Hawk and Eagle be drafted separately? I was looking at the first WWE Draft and noticed most Tag Teams were Drafted as a whole. Hm, I could get rid of an annoying superstar named Xavier Katara. He's just been annoying, I can't use him in any matches ever since he lost the US Title, so why keep him? Alright any other questions can be answered on his Superstar Page, but, he is the brother of Kyle Katara, he's a heel in my company, but it's your choice when/if he's drafted. He is a former UNW US Champion, until he lost it to another Superstar. Hm, I might leave Rick Wild with you, then again, hm, no, because I need Ryder if I'm gonna have Rick(I could do a big storyline with them), and Ryder's a champion, hm, so, I want, hm, TakuHaka I guess. I can't decide so I went with the first person I remembered. I need two Superstars you want who AREN'T going to be chosen on your show. Alright, Mahuka and Karinga, you got it. U still on? If so, I'll work on it more, but if not, I'm gonna go. It's great, I caught the last mactches, Man X, I'm sure I can breew something up with him. Section Have you checked out my Blog Post about the new Created Wrestler Face/Heel of the Week? Comment to nominate someone! It's Time to Vote! Vote for two Faces, and two Heels, and we'll see who are the next wrestlers of the week! Enigma to Ryder Yo Yo!! Hey its HardycoreEnigma! I see you're a Zack Ryder fan, hahaha. I'm more of an Orton/Brothers of Destruction/Hardy fan myself. I created some wrestlers and I was wondering how this works, like with the draft and everything. Can I get in on drafts by the way? Thanxx! Fly Like An Enigma. Live For The Rush 17:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HardycoreEnigma Brand Name: Do you think Pyrokhaos Anarchy Wrestling would be a good brand name? Fly Like An Enigma. Live For The Rush 18:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) HardycoreEnigma New Section WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT Hey JDUDE, just checking up on things, saw that HardycoreEnigma started here, I'll help him from here, I actually am friends with this user, who I first met a couple months ago on the WWE Wiki. WWWYKI!!! And just need help thinking of a new sig, either Skullbuster, or UNW Prez, or Unstoppable Annihilation Versus, or finally Unstoppable Unbeatable Undeniable? You have the final vote? Choose three and hopefully I can choose from there. Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 21:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) And J dude, just as a follow-up to your message to him, why not Hardyz? I mean, you can't tell him who and who not to have. Sorry I'm sort of taking over while Slasher's gone, but really? You can't lay down any rules. OH RIGHT! Thanks for reminding me! I almost gave em away to Hardycore. Ok, can you clear up the Vengeance thing? If I'm not using the Vengeance, then I'll do something else with Hardyz. Ur loss I GET JEFF! Oh and I call CM Punk, Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, Mark Henry, Fake Sin Cara, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, and Miss Tessmacher! Yeah Ive already created a CAW ever since January of this year. Whatever at least I get the XTREME ONE. But anyway I don't play 2011 anymore I'm too occupied getting money for WWE '12. I love em. BTW, all my messages will now end with this advertisement. CATCH UNW SLAMMERFEST III ON DECEMBER 1st 2012!!!!!!!!! Thanks Jeez dude! I left Hardycore a message, you've left two in a row! Whatever, but can you participate in a Draft with Hardycore? Turns out Hardycore wanted to be part of Drafts, so I told Hardycore we'll do another Draft. I don't know when, but we'll be doing another Draft. what does my ad mean? SEE UNW SLAMMERFEST III ON DECEMBER 1st!!!!! It means my one of my main PPVs is on that day. Any of the main PPVs, except I forgot to do Destroyer Rumble, will be advertised through messaging. I'm In! Alright, people excluded are Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, Ezekiel Jackson, CM Punk, Zack Ryder, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena, Sin Cara, Fake Sin Cara, Wade Barrett, Mickie James, and Mark Henry. The only people eligible are the people CURRENTLY WITH WWE! I love the show, and I agree. Edge and The Rock aren't available either. You know what, change the Draft. No more WWE Draft, whoever's still available can still be chosen, but instead, we're having a WRESTLING LEGENDS DRAFT! ALL LEGENDS AVAILABLE, this time it is one pick at a time. Rules: 1. NO DEAD LEGENDS ALLOWED = Noone like Andre the Giant, or Macho Man Randy Savage. 2. THAT'S IT! = Anyone else is eligible! Unless retired. Yeah, I'm staying as long as I can too to finish until Destroyer Rumble, which I'll try to finish too tonight. U do Survivor, I was thinking we could have a joined ppv. Here's the possible ad JANUARY 1ST DON'T MISS THE UNW AND HWE PPV NONSTOP HARDCORRE! It would be called Nonstop Hardcorre. You agree or disagree? No problem, use them all you want. Oh, and how about January 30? If that date STILL doesn't work out, we'll do either Feb. 10, or Feb 15. Cool, I have 6 MAJOR PPVs set in motion. #1: The Destroyer Rumble on Sept 16 #2: Slammerfest III on Dec. 1(In place of Annihilation) #3: Nonstop Hardcorre on Jan. 30(In place of Unstoppable) #4: Killer Series on Feb. 12 #5: Hot Smackdown on August 19 and #6: Destination on September 9. These are a LOT of work to put together, as these Major PPVs are the biggest of the year! I'm acually working on Classified Sunday. Oh I meant October 16. Sorry. GET READY FOR UNSTOPPABLE!!!! Uh, JDUDE, why did you say Jenny Sweet is the new DIVAS CHAMPION? Hey, dude! Haven't seen you on for a while, and it's Time to Annihilate! Hey JDUde, would you like to be a celebrity entrant in my Royal Rumble? I'll send Hardycore the same message, but right now, he/she seems to be ignoring me for some reason. So, whaddya say? Slashranger4444 Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 21:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and once again, is Jenny Sweet the new DIVAS CHAMPION?!?! Isn't that supposed to be Playmates champion for you, or are you stealing my title? Still Slashranger here. Hey dude, does your comp keep not letting you edit and you're on, or aren't you on a lot anymore? I need you to answer my questions! Hey, JDUDE, message me back! Answer my questions! You haven't been on for a while or something, bcause I haven't seen you. Hey DUDE, who should win my Royal Rumble? YOU get a say, the entrants are: Skullbreaker, Skullfacer, Randy Orton, CM Punk, and Jeff Hardy. ELIMINATE ONE PERSON. TELL ME WHO YOU ELIMINATE. Hey Dude, ECW Reunited, nice. To get things set up for the UNW/HWE PPV in January, we need to engage our companies in a rivalry. I'm already setting it up with Destroyer Rumble. You know, the Divas mad at the Playmates and the Rated-R showing? So our companies friendship will crumble as time goes on, finally ending at the UNW/HWE PPV, where we notice the TNA company and join forces to bring Total Nonstop Action Wrestling to the ground. So what do you think of the Friendship to Enemies to Friendship again rivalry? You sit there and thump your bible, talk about John 3:16...Austin 3:16 says I just kicked your ass! Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 23:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to tell you about it, since both me and Hardycore can do it. It's simple, really, just after you type in your userpage, such as User:Example delete all lettering in the bottom textbox, using that bottom textbox to type in whatever you want it to say instead. Or, the way I do it is you enter whatever you want the link to say in the bottom box, then put your userpage in the top box. Happy Linking! You talk about John 3:16....Austin 3:16 says I just whupped your ass! Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 01:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, let's try this one more time, you know you click on the LINK button while editing at the top of the screen? The button that is sort of a diagonal 8, or a diagonal chain? LINK button? Click on that, click on the top box. Enter User:JDUDE, click on User:JDUDE in a list that will pop up, then click on the bottom box and delete everything in the bottom box. Then enter what you want the link to say such as Woo woo woo, or whatever. Finally, click OK. Happy LINKing! Talk about John 3:16......Austin 3:16 says I just whupped your ass! Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 01:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC)